


i dreamed a lifetime of this place

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Shannon has dreams she can’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dreamed a lifetime of this place

Some nights Shannon has dreams she can’t understand. She’s on a beach, not in California or anywhere she’s ever been (at least she doesn’t think she’s been there), but it seems so familiar to her. She can feel the wind in her hair, hear other people talking around her ( _Either we live together or we‘re going to die alone_ ), taste the water from the ocean as it hits her face. Boone is there, except when he’s not, (Those dreams always cause her to wake up to a pillow soaked with tears).   
  
Shannon knows that they’re just dreams but some nights she would give anything to make them real.


End file.
